


Hershel's Journal Entries

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Under the Mask [8]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, basically journals about hersh's time in targent's cells and how they devolve, characters aren't really prevalent they're just mentioned, i did not include all the entries the professor wrote but the most important ones are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Small snapshots of what Hershel wrote while in Targent's cells.





	Hershel's Journal Entries

Journal 1: _Day one in this prison cell. I’ve learned quite a bit here, despite how little I’ve actually spoken to anyone yet. I broke down Leon Bronev’s explanation on Desmond Sycamore, and that he couldn’t possibly be sick or working for them, and he proceeded to point a gun at me and explain that I’d do what he needs or I’ll end up a bloody mess on the floor. What else was I supposed to do?_

Journal 2: _The guards stationed at my cell don’t seem to want to talk much. I tried striking up a conversation with them, and they didn’t respond. They didn’t even respond to my puzzle offer, though one seemed to be interested in it for a moment. I have yet to meet Desmond Sycamore; the one thing I couldn’t explain away was Bronev’s insistence that the Professor was my brother. I hope I can get to the bottom of this._

Journal 3: _I had my first of presumably many encounters with an agent named Sparrow, if Bronev talking to him outside my cell didn’t reveal anything but that. Bronev told him to not do anything to me until they had gotten some answers on the Azran. I find that extremely interesting._

Journal 4: _I’ve had my first encounter with the Professor. He seemed like he’d seen better days – there were what seemed to be bullet wounds on his body. He seemed very shocked that I was there, and demanded to know how I got here. Sparrow threatened to hurt me if he didn’t tell them about the Legacies, and he shoved a knife against my throat for emphasis. The Professor was very distressed at this; yet he gave up nothing on the Azran. They seemed to have turned to me for some sort of an explanation, though I can’t give them much more than I happened to be in the right place at the right time. Bronev seems to be frustrated._

Journal 5: _I haven’t turned to writing in this journal for a while. They confiscated it a few guard cycles ago – I think it was to comb through my entries to see if they could find anything related to the Azran. I’ve already told them all I know._

Journal 6: _Sparrow’s placed something in my ear. Whenever he comes into my cell, a dreadful ringing begins in my right ear and won’t go away for what seems like hours. The high-pitched noise leaves me dizzy and ill – if I throw up, at least I won’t be dirtying a clean cell. Hopefully, I’ll make it to the corner._

* * *

Journal ???: _I’ve begun to tell myself what is real to keep me grounded. Even that sounds fake._

Journal ???: _Hurts to stay awake. Hurts to fall asleep. Hurts to exist._

Journal ???: _My name is Hershel Layton. That’s my name. I am thirty-five years old. I’ll be thirty-six in a few months. I am an archaeology professor at Gressenheller University. I solved the Azran mysteries just because the pieces happened to be where I was. My parents are Roland and Lucille. I miss them._

Journal ???: _Am I going to die here?_

Journal ???: _My name is Hershel Layton. Thirty-five now. Am I thirty-five? My parents are worried. Roland and Lucille. I did not research on the Azran. They seem to find me. Always._

Journal ???: _Claire. The only person that’s real._

Journal ???: _I wonder if I can die from the pain._

Journal: _Pain and sleep._

Journal: _Let me die._

Journal: _Please._


End file.
